The Chronicles of Meap
|image= HQMeap.jpg |caption= Seeing Meap crash landed in Phineas and Ferb's backyard |season= 2 |production=207 |broadcast=59 |story=Jon Colton Barry David Shane |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |director=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Robert F. Hughes |us=June 19, 2009 |international= |xd=April 18, 2009 |arc="Meapless in Seattle" |dvd=''A Very Perry Christmas Bonus Disc (Toys "R" Us exclusive)'' |adapt=''The Chronicles of Meap'' | iTunes= }} An alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and runs off. The boys and Isabella try to find Meap but then they get captured by Meap's nemesis Mitch and it's up to Candace and Meap to save them, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb accidentally knock an alien spacecraft into their backyard while playing baseball. It falls into their backyard and they find Meap. Meap shows them a picture of a rogue alien and Phineas misinterprets it as Meap's father. While they are busy trying to repair the ship, Candace discovers Meap. Believing him to be an alien "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb, she sets out to bust her brothers with the evidence in hand. However, Candace and Stacy go off to the Bango-Ru convention and Stacy thinks Meap is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original ugly Bango-Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Isabella is jealous when Phineas keeps going on about how cute Meap is, never saying if she is cute or not. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz in his building. His whole apartment is covered in carpeting. He activates a button that rubs Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named Balloony. However, one day, Balloony floated away but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome (referring to another backstory). Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since balloons are attracted to static electricity. Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. He tests it out but out in space, Mitch detects a space craft on earth. He flies down to earth to confront it. However, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, during which he pays a visit to the shooting star milkshake bar to grab a milkshake. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella enter the spaceship to test it out when they see Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her, Mitch captures their spaceship and brings them to a space station that looks like a cloud. Mitch talks to them and says that he has them now. Phineas calls him Meap's dad, and Mitch thinks it is just a joke. He introduces himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. He tells them that Meap is his mortal enemy and says that he steals creatures and imprisons them on his ship. Isabella tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, and Mitch recommends locking Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up. Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Candace uses the floating baseballs on her bicycle and flies into the space station. When she arrives she says Phineas and Ferb and Isabella will be where the cool stuff are. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo". Meap and Mitch meet again and Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father and traps him inside a container. Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock costume and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the Tri-State Area, in the hopes of re-gaining Balloony. The balloons are too strong and they travel off with Doofenshmirtz and Agent P stuck to its side. They land in the space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Mitch meets Doofenshmirtz and tells him to go away. Doofenshmirtz presses a button and opens a chamber in which Balloony is kept. They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. Agent P enters the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz out a gaping hole in the ground, just as Doofenshmirtz is about to call Agent P his friend. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella exit the chamber and see androids that want to attack them, but Candace shoots them with the remote-controlled baseballs and they disintegrate. She then asks where Meap is and Phineas tries to use his cute tracker which is having more trouble with the interference. Isabella tells Phineas that she might be the one causing the cute interference on the cute tracker and he replies it can't be her because he calibrated the cute tracker to her cuteness level. He then demonstrates what happens when he sets it back to normal, and the cute tracker breaks. Mitch then sends four more androids after them but Candace uses a baseball from Phineas and Ferb's original idea for the day to break open the container Meap is in. Meap then uses his rainbow-power to shoot the androids and he defeats Mitch. Meap steals Mitch's mustache and they find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap reveals (in a surprisingly deep voice) that he is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. Then Candace says she would never judge a book by its cover again. Then an alien comes which Candace thinks is a monster and Meap introduces her as his mother in law... which (to him) makes Candace's description right as he, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''My Ride From Outer Space'' *''Bango-Ru'' * Mambo No. 5 (instrumental version) End Credits pUyJaj1YBLc .]] Mitch: Hahahahaha! Mitch: Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. Major Monogram: I want your hat on my desk! (Perry throws his chair towards the screen at Major Monogram) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! Mitch: Colin! Candace: What? Jeremy's going to be there? Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 40. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meapless in Seattle. (In Memoriam of Don LaFontaine 08/26/40 - 09/01/08 One Man, In a land, In a time, In a world... All his own) Narrator: In a world. There, I said it, happy? Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks near the fence and gets caught by Meap. He turns domestic just as Meap turns towards him. They have a "conversation". Perry puts back on his fedora when Meap leaves the screen. His entrance is unknown. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil is Carpeted! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Candace said "Meep" in "The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", and "Backyard Aquarium" which sounds like "Meap", a character in this episode. *The calendar in Mitch's ship has the same number of days and starts on the same day as the calendar Candace holds up in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", even though they do not live on Earth. *In this episode, it is specified that Phineas may actually be playing dumb with Isabella. *This is the second time the boys make something not "street legal', the first time being the chariot race. ("Greece Lightning") *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall right after he shows Perry his invention (quote: Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, annnnd scene, goes to next scene). *This is the first episode that Phineas has not said " Oh, there you are, Perry". *The music that plays while Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace explore Mitch's ship sounds very similar to Mambo No. 5. Given that Lou Bega released both his own version of the song and a Radio Disney version, the music may indeed be Mambo No. 5. *Phineas may have some affection for Isabella when he says "I took in to account your cuteness and adjusted the cute meter from the beginning". *This is the first episode wherein the sub-plot causes no development (or counter-development) at all to the main plot, not even indirectly. (This excludes the episodes where the main plot causes development to the sub-plot.) In fact, the ending of this sub-plot isn't even seen, as Doofenshmirtz doesn't even 'Curse' Perry. *There is currently a confirmed Season 3 episode called "Meapless in Seattle". The end credits show an ad for the episode, which was originally just a joke. *This episode is featured on the A Very Perry Christmas Bonus Disc. Production Information *Premiered April 18, 2009 on Disney XD and premiered on June 19, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *This episode was originally going to be only an 11 minute episode, but Dan and Swampy liked it so much, they asked for a second half to be written. *The second half of the episode was originally going to be known as "Episode 39: Meaping with the Enemy", thus explaining why "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. *The episode was dedicated to Don LaFontaine (08/26/40 - 09/01/08). He was the narrator for the beginning and the credits. The version available on iTunes leaves out the dedication. In the UK and in Spain, the dedication was left out as well. Errors * Doofenshmirtz says in his back-story that his parents disowned him and he was being raised by ocelots, although, the reason he lost Balloony was because he was guarding his parents' house, but, as said before, he wasn't being raised by them anymore. * In the picture Doofenshmirtz is holding of he and Balloony, look closely. Even though the picture is black and white, his face is shown in color. * Before the Ride From Outer Space ''sequence, it shows Ferb wearing the seatbelt inside the ship. This means he shouldn't be being flung around when we see him inside the ship again. Continuity *Phineas accidentally hurts Ferb ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). *Ferb's crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is evidenced for the second time. It is also shown that Vanessa might have some affection for Ferb as well ("I Scream, You Scream"). *This marks the third time the lawn gnome backstory has been brought up by Doofenshmirtz ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?"). *This also marks the first time Doofenshmirtz has mentioned backstories that haven't been shown. *Candace mention that she's been in outer space and wouldn't go there again, and Ferb stops at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar and gets a drink while testing out the spaceship ("Out to Launch"). *Meap's rainbow power is similar to the one Isabella wanted for her character ("Out of Toon"). *The Bettys are mentioned ("Ready for the Bettys"). *When Mitch starts rambling in front of the kids about how he 'won', Candace begins to move the baseball, and whistles the first line from "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" ("Flop Starz"). *Phineas and Ferb mention Taco Night ("Got Game?", "Journey to the Center of Candace"). *Phineas is oblivious to Candace trying to bust him ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Flop Starz", "Out of Toon"). *The second time Doofenshmirtz says "Not to put too fine a point on it..." ("Tip of the Day"). *When Doofenshmirtz (in his backstory) loses Balloony, he is seen as a lawn gnome ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Allusions *'Star Wars''' - ** Mitch tells Meap "I am not your Father," referencing the iconic line from The Empire Strikes Back. ** As Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are approaching Mitch's ship, Phineas thinks it's a cloud. Ferb says, "That's no cloud. That's a space station," which is similar to what Obi-Wan says while approaching the Death Star in A New Hope, after when Han Solo thinks it's a moon. Phineas replies "I've got a good feeling about this," which is the opposite of what Luke Skywalker said. ** When Ferb is test-driving Meap's ship, Mitch says, "I have you now", the same line Darth Vader says at the end of A New Hope. The line is said in a similar delivery as Darth Vader's, and Mitch's ship is sent spinning off into the distance, which also happened to Darth Vader. ** When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are in Meap's spaceship, they get caught in a tractor beam, alluding to the Millennium Falcon's getting caught in a tractor beam in A New Hope. Phineas shouts, "We're caught in a tractor beam!" which is what Han Solo says onboard the Falcon. ** Mitch says "All too easy" after trapping Meap. Darth Vader says this line after he thinks has trapped Han Solo in carbonite in The Empire Strikes Back. ** When Phineas is testing the cute meter, Isabella remarks after believing that her cuteness has thrown off the meter's readings: "I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come." which is Luke Skywalker's line from Return of the Jedi ** Star Tours: When Phineas says "We're caught in a tractor beam!" It's familiar when RX-24, captain of Starspeeder 3000 says "Oh no! We're caught in a tractor beam!"on their way to the Endor moon. *'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' - When Monogram is talking while Carl performs hand gestures, which is a recurring sketch in the show. *'Seinfeld' - When Carl shakes his finger and Monogram says "He's a bad, bad man", it refers to Babu who performed the same gesture with a slightly modified line. *'ET: The Extra Terrestrial' - Candace flies in the sky on her bicycle with Meap in the basket, referencing the famous scene from ET. *'The Wizard of Oz' - When Candace first shows up on her bicycle, the music playing is very similar to the music that played when Miss Almira Gulch rides her bicycle in this film. *'Aliens' - Candace aims the baseball pitcher toy and says, "Get away from him, Mitch!", referencing Ripley's famous line to the queen while saving Newt. *'Sleepless in Seattle -' The next episode of The Chronicles of Meap is entitled "Meapless in Seattle," a parody of the romantic comedy. *'Transformers' - "More than Meaps the Eye" is a play on the tagline of the toy line series which was "More than meets the eye.", a motto said especially by Optimus Prime. This is also the name of the first 3 episodes of the original Transformers cartoon. *'Bendaroos - '''Candace and Stacy's toy Bango-Ru may be a play on the name Bendaroos. The Bango-Ru dolls bear a striking resemblance to the '''Littlest Pet Shop' toys. *'Mr. Bean (animated series) -' Stacy's "bunny bear" may be a reference to the "Missing Teddy" episode of Mr. Bean. *'Moonwalk' - After Doofenshmirtz puts on the Socky-Shocky Suity and starts to charge static electricity, he does the moonwalk. *'Donkey Kong Racing' - The part where Phineas, Ferb and Isabella ride creatures such as catepillars, and flying creatures resemble the Zingers and Rambis playable characters can ride in the cool collection Mitch keeps. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * David Mitchell as Mitch * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Don LaFontaine as Movie VO voice Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro